True Companion
by tara sue me
Summary: Three chapter story from EPOV on the night before the wedding, the wedding, and 65 years later. Written before release of BREAKING DAWN.
1. Chapter 1

True Companion lyrics by Marc Cohn

Twilight characters by Stephenie Meyer

#

_Baby I've been searching like everybody else  
Can't say nothing different about myself  
Sometimes I'm an angel  
And sometimes I'm cruel  
And when it comes to love  
I'm just another fool  
Yes, I'll climb a mountain  
I'm gonna swim the sea  
There ain't no act of God girl  
Could keep you safe from me  
My arms are reaching out  
Out across this canyon  
I'm asking you to be my true companion  
True companion  
True companion_

_#_

It was late.

Or early, depending on your perspective.

Alice, Jasper and I had returned from hunting not long ago and I now sat on the couch in my room. My head swam with the sounds of low, soft jazz as my body processed the blood I'd consumed not long ago. It slowly saturated my muscles, relaxing them, soothing the monster that lingered under the surface of my human exterior. I closed my eyes and felt my body sink further into the leather.

I didn't expect any trouble tomorrow, Alice's visions showed nothing worrisome, but still . . . it helped to be cautious. One didn't take unnecessary risks on one's wedding day. Or one's wedding night for that matter.

_Edward_. Alice's thoughts came rushing at me. _Bella's not able to sleep and I refuse to have her looking exhausted in the pictures. Go to her before she does something stupid. _

I was out of the house and down the street in seconds.

_Thanks!_ She called after me.

Moments later from my perch outside her bedroom window, I saw Bella twist away from the alarm clock and punch her pillow. We'd decided to spend the night before our wedding apart; I'd left her with Renee and Charlie several hours ago following our rehearsal.

Perhaps it hadn't been the best decision.

I sat watching her for several minutes. This, the woman who would be my wife on this, the last night we'd ever be apart. The silent center of my chest twisted and I wondered anew at my luck in finding my other half.

I checked quickly to make sure Charlie was sleeping and when I was certain he was, I knocked lightly on the window.

Bella shot up from her bed. "Edward!" she said, running across the room and letting me in.

"Hello, love," I said, catching her in my arms and kissing her hair. Her heart increased its pounding and I smiled.

"What are you doing?" She pulled back. "It's bad luck for us to see each other before the wedding."

I led her back to the bed and she sat down. "It'd have been even worse if I stayed home." I gave her a stern look. "Alice saw you taking cold medicine."

She frowned. "I was only going to take one. Just enough to get me to sleep."

"Perhaps I can help you get to sleep."

Her heart sped up and her frown increased when I grinned in response. "I don't think that's a good idea," she mumbled.

"May I try anyway?"

When I had her tucked in bed and curled up in my arms, I found myself unable to hum her lullaby. Instead I inhaled the scent of her, once more causing my chest to twist and my arms tightened around her.

"I thought you were going to _help_," she said sarcastically.

"Sorry, love," I loosened my hold, "I was just thinking . . ." My words trailed off. No need to start this conversation.

"About what?" she asked and then she scowled at my silence. "I'm not a mind reader, you know."

I leaned over and kissed her cheek, the smell of her surrounding me. Ah, well, she'd asked. "About tomorrow night, around this same time." Her heart raced and I chuckled. "Something tells me you won't be sleeping then, either."

She struggled to sit up, but my arms wouldn't let her go. "If you're not going to help, you can leave." She sighed and gave up, stilling herself once more.

"Let me finish," I said. She nodded and I went on. "You've done so well accepting my gifts and allowing me to register us at Dartmouth -"

"I know you did something to my truck," she interrupted. "Don't think I won't find out what it was. If Rosalie won't tell me, Alice will."

"As I was saying," I continued, not wanting to talk about the truck, "you've done so well, I want tomorrow to be perfect. I want to show you how much I love you. How much you mean to me." She started to protest, but I kissed her into submission. I trailed kisses down her throat to the base of her neck and up again to her sweet lips. "I want you rested when I fulfill my side of the bargain."

I was doing a frightfully awful job at relaxing her. Her heart sputtered a few times and I began to wonder if maybe the cold medicine would have been the better option.

But as always she surprised me, snuggling deeper into my arms and sighing, resigned. "If you insist."

I hadn't expected her to give in so easy. I'd been prepared for an argument. "I do."

"Save it for the preacher, Edward," she said, her soulful brown eyes closing at last.

I laughed, drew her close and began to sing.


	2. Chapter 2

A/N: For those of you who have never heard the song TRUE COMPANION, I have a You Tube link on my profile

**A/N: For those of you who have never heard the song TRUE COMPANION, I have a You Tube link on my profile. **

**#**

True Companion lyrics by Marc Cohn

Twilight characters by Stephenie Meyer

#

_So don't you dare and try to walk away  
I've got my heart set on our wedding day  
I've got this vision of a girl in white  
Made my decision that it's you all right  
And when I take your hand  
I'll watch my heart set sail  
I'll take my trembling fingers  
And I'll lift up your veil  
Then I'll take you home  
And with wild abandon  
Make love to you just like a true companion  
You are my true companion  
I got a true companion  
True companion_

#

I sat on the edge of the bed and waited. And waited.

And waited.

Then I sighed.

Bella was in the bathroom getting ready. I'm not sure what it was about women, after year of living with Esme, Alice and Rosalie, you'd think I'd be used to it. Of course, maybe she wasn't taking that long. Maybe I was just nervous.

Me. Nervous.

I almost laughed.

Instead I twisted my new wedding band. The shiny gold stood in stark contrast to my pale skin. It felt odd to have it on finally. Now, after what seemed like months of waiting, I was married. To Bella.

Bella was my wife. I mouthed the words a few times, testing them. My wife. Bella was my wife.

I glanced at the bathroom door. What was taking her so long?

I leaned back on the pillows and replayed the day.

Alice had done a remarkable job of keeping the vision of Bella in her wedding gown out of her mind. Unfortunately for her, Renee and Charlie had no such knowledge anything of the sort was needed. Still, the visions I saw from both Renee and Charlie didn't do justice to the breathtaking goddess who had made her way down the aisle towards me.

And then she was at my side, shyly glancing up at me from beside Charlie. When her father kissed her cheek and handed her to me, I noticed her trembling.

I knew I'd said my vows - funny how I couldn't remember them now. I did remember exchanging the rings. Bella's warm hand in mine, slipping the band on my finger with just a hint of a tremble left. And my own hands, gently sliding her band on. I was certain the temperature would have chilled her, but when she shivered, I knew it wasn't from the cold.

A loud crash sounded from the bathroom.

"Bella?" I called, hoping she hadn't hurt herself, "Are you okay?"

"I'm fine!" She let lose a series of curses. "Nothing's broken."

"Do you need any help?" I wondered briefly if we hadn't set ourselves up for trouble. Too much pressure on tonight. Maybe she should just sleep; we could try tomorrow.

"No." Something else fell to the floor. "Don't come in here. I'll be out in a minute." She sounded worried, nervous.

That settled it, tonight was a bad idea.

I leaned back against the headboard and closed my eyes, at peace with my decision. She'd just sleep tonight and we'd try tomorrow when she was rested. The plan made complete sense. I listed the numerous reasons why in my head: she was tired, we had an early flight out in the morning, she was too nervous, we needed time to adjust to being married, and we'd both feel better without so much pressure.

The plan was perfect. It would take some convincing on my part, but I was certain I could sway her. I could be persuasive when I needed to be.

She entered the bedroom then - a tantalizing swirl of freesia and blue silk.

I forgot my plan.

I forgot my own name.

She was beyond beautiful with her hair falling softly around her shoulders, the delicate fabric of her gown hugging every curve she had. She stood still, an angel bathed in candlelight. For a long minute I just sat and stared.

She blushed and looked down at the floor.

"Don't," I said, finally coming to my senses and moving to stand before her. With one finger I lifted her face. "Don't look down. Look at me."

She peeked up, heart racing. "But that's the problem. I can't look at you." Her voice broke and she waved at me. "It's too much."

I glanced down to see what she was talking about. I still wore the tuxedo from the wedding, although my shirt was untucked and undone. I was completely ordinary compared to her. "Don't be absurd."

"Ha," she said. "You stand there looking like a Greek god and I'm the one being absurd."

I took her hands and leaned in to inhale the smell of her, to kiss her. "Yes," I whispered against her lips, "you are."

She shook her head slowly. "Please. Next to you I'm so . . . insignificant."

"Careful now," I said, capturing her face in my hands and forcing her to look in my eyes. "That's my wife you're talking about."

Her heart raced faster, but I felt the tension leave her body as her lips found mine. Her hands moved across my chest, tentative at first, but slowly growing bolder. The shirt slipped from my shoulders.

I pulled back briefly, a hunger I'd never experienced pounding through my body. "My turn," I said, gently sliding a finger under the flimsy strap on her shoulder. A soft sigh escaped my lips as the gown slid over her glorious skin and fell to the floor.

I held a hand out to her, "Come to me, Bella Cullen." Her face flushed a tantalizing shade of red at her new name. "Let me show you how beautiful you are." I took her hand. "Let me love you."

She finally smiled and I felt the heat of a thousand suns race through me. It would be all right, I thought as she wrapped her arms around me and I drew her down to the bed.

Everything would be all right.

#

Later, she lay with her head on my chest, I felt . . .

Words couldn't describe what I felt. I just knew that I was complete at last. After almost of century of a loneliness I hadn't even recognized, I was complete.

It had been wonderful, she had been wonderful and together – well – I was surprised the world still spun.

"Edward?" she asked, lifting her head and smiling at me.

"Yes, love." I ran a hand down her back and her shudder was echoed in me as she trailed a hand down my chest.

"I know once was enough to satisfy my request, but. . ." Her heart raced. "Do you think. . ?"

I smiled in the dark. "Would you like to do it again?"

She nodded wordlessly.

"It would be my pleasure," I murmured, gently rolling her to her back. "My pleasure, indeed."


	3. Chapter 3

**A/N: When I first thought about writing this fanfic, I wasn't sure I'd be able to write the third part – the lyrics don't mesh well with Edward and Bella's future. **

**Then I had this idea . . .**

#

True Companion lyrics by Marc Cohn

Twilight characters by Stephenie Meyer

#

_When the years have done irreparable harm  
I can see us walking slowly arm in arm  
Just like the couple on the corner do  
'cause girl I will always be in love with you  
And when I look in your eyes  
I'll still see that spark  
Until the shadows fall  
Until the room grows dark  
Then when I leave this earth  
I'll be with the angels standing  
I'll be out there waiting for my true companion  
Just for my true companion  
True companion  
True companion_

#

The rain had finally stopped. In its place a fine mist shrouded the graveyard. Everything was gray and cold - a fitting setting for the day.

A large crowd gathered around the open grave, but Bella and I stood separate. Not because of any perceived danger, but because some of the funeral attendees would recognize us. They expected us to look the same, but it would still be a shock and we didn't want any scenes today. It had been difficult enough renegotiating the treaty agreement, even with Seth on our side.

"I see Seth," Bella said softly.

Sixty-five years after our last meeting I still recognized Seth Clearwater. As if he heard, he glanced our way and nodded. I lifted a hand in greeting. Seth was the only one we didn't mind seeing. He had been the one to call and tell us about Jacob's death.

A small processional entered the cemetery from the nearby church. A thin, grieving woman led the way with two middle-aged men on either side. The crowd parted as she approached, then surrounded her once more after she sat in the front row.

Bella stiffened beside me. "He married."

I scanned the woman's thoughts. Yes, she was Jacob's widow and the two men with her were their sons. I nodded slightly.

"I'm glad," Bella said and wrapped her arm around my waist. "I always wanted him to find someone."

She always treated others far better than they deserved and Jacob was no exception. I wisely kept my opinion to myself and instead put an arm around her shoulders. After all, who was I too complain about Bella's kindness? She treated me better than I deserved as well.

"I hope they were as happy as we've been," she said.

I'd seen the memories in Widow Black's thoughts: the day she met Jacob, the night he proposed, their wedding, the births of their two sons and multiple grandchildren. In this I could reassure Bella. "They were, love. They were very happy."

Nowhere in Mrs. Black's thoughts had I glimpsed anything of Bella. Whether Jacob had told his wife of her, I wasn't sure. Today, it didn't matter anymore.

After sixty-five years, Bella's thoughts were still a mystery to me, but I humored myself that it wasn't of any consequence. I knew her just as well as if I'd been able to read her mind. And today I knew that if vampires could cry, Bella's face would be wet.

I didn't begrudge her memories of Jacob, or the sadness she felt in his passing. Bella and I had spent numerous decades together and before us was the promise of thousands more. I knew what she felt for me and even more, I knew she'd never faltered in her choice.

I'd also come to realize in the passing years how silly I'd been to try and insist she remain human. My Bella. How could I have lasted through a day such as this? But I knew if she'd remained human, the day would have come. She'd been right, back then, to insist I change her.

I'd never once regretted making her mine in every sense of the word. That she still wanted me humbled me deeply.

I pulled her into a hug and she buried her face in my chest.

"Go with God, Jacob Black," I whispered against my wife's hair. "And go in peace."


End file.
